Kingdom Hearts The Original Story
by Vegetamonster5
Summary: The story directly based of of the first video game. Ages 1 to 100!
1. Awakening

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.**

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

My name is… Well, I can't remember my name… All I know is that I'm in a room… surrounded by darkness. A voice is calling.

"Move forward." The voice said.

I naturally moved forward. But, I fall! It seems there is no end to my fall. Falling… Falling… THUD! I land flat on my back. No pain is felt. I am in the center of the room… Three objects are on stone pedestals. A mage staff, a sword, and a shield. All of them have a mouse head shape somewhere on them. I pick the sword. Again, the voice calls.

"What will you give up in exchange?"

I never knew I had even them. I gave up the staff. Soon, the pedestal I was on collapsed. I went with it. The floor shattered. I was falling again… I landed on my feet this time. I had the sword in my hands. It was a little heavy but I managed to hold it.

"Prepare for the fight of your life!" the voice said.

Out of nowhere, shadows started popping up! By the dozens! They were black with yellow eyes. They usually stand on all fours. But they could stand upright if they wanted. They all decided to disappear into thin air after I drew my sword. The voice is weird. How could I fight if they run away? But one snuck up on me! I defeated it. It just lay there. Motionless. A turquoise heart floats out. Suddenly, I'm trapped in the heart as if it's a bubble!

"Unprepared… pitiful" the voice says.

I float to a new room. Same as the other ones. No different. But there's a door at the end of the room. I knock on it. The chain on neck glows. I hear a barrel dropping behind me. Possibly, it could open the door! I throw the barrel at the huge door. The barrel splinters. The remains are a few pieces of scrap metal and a wooden sword with a mouse head shape engraved on it. I fit it into the keyhole. It opens with little difficulty. I climb the staircase following. It took a long time to climb. Another room…

"Don't afraid of the dark…"

The voice was revealed. A huge shadow was standing in front of me. It had red eyes and snake-like hair. There was a huge hole in its chest shaped like a heart…

"Defeat me and live" The giant said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I am the Darkside. You are the key wielder. That is all you need to know." The giant said.

"How did I get here?" I said.

"It's your dream, Sora." Darkside whispered.

All of a sudden, hundreds of shadows appeared behind me. They were pushing me into Darkside. It swallowed me.


	2. Peaceful Island Life

**Chapter 2**

**Peaceful Island Life**

"Sora, you lazy bum. Wake up!" Kairi shouted.

Kairi was Sora's friend. Sora is the main hero.

"What?" Sora said, slowly getting up.

Sora had fallen asleep on the sand last night. Luckily it hadn't rained.

"You have a couple things to do, Sora." Kairi said, looking at her to-do list.

"Why?" Sora questioned.

"Don't you want to see other worlds, Sora? We're building a raft. I have every thing except a seagull egg." A boy with grey hair and baggy pants who was holding a log said. "And you're just as lazy as Sora, Kairi."

"So you noticed, Riku" Kairi laughed.

Riku sat down. Sora was already sitting.

"Let's race for it." Kairi said, even though there was no set destination. "Go!"

They didn't move a muscle for few seconds. Then all of a sudden, they were off! Riku and Sora were neck and neck. Kairi was far behind, but the most happy. Riku won. His skills were the best on the whole island. From wooden-sword fighting to fruit catching, his skills were unmatched.

When the race was finished, Sora was free to look for his egg. He never saw a seagull egg before. He didn't know what he was looking for. He decided to go where the seagulls flocked. There were dozens of seagulls here, but no eggs. But on the top of the tallest palm tree was a huge egg. This must be what Kairi was talking about. After about an hour of struggling to climb the tree, he almost gave up. But his friends would be disappointed if he didn't get his only item on the list.

He slipped only slightly. A seagull was coming his way! The gull was probably here to tend to her egg. He knew he had to get it now. He jumped. He grabbed the egg at the same time the gull did. The gull flew to where his friends were. Sora was hanging on. The seagull lost its hold. Sora was dropped onto the sand. Kairi and Riku were beside him.

"Thank you" Kairi said taking away the egg from Sora.

"Let's all go to our houses. We have a long day tomorrow." Riku said. "But first, we need to have a race to determine the ship's name. My money's on Highwind."

"How about Oceanzero?" Sora suggested.

"The race will decide" Kairi said raising her arm. "Ready? Go!"

They raced again. They were hopping over crates, trees, and rocks. But in the end, Riku won. The named the raft "Highwind."


	3. The Note

**Chapter 3**

**The Note**

Meanwhile, in a whole different world, a young mage duck was doing his daily routine. His name was Donald. The next item on his agenda was to check on his king. He knocked on the Throne Room door. No answer. So he went in the doors. Instead of finding the king, he found a note.

_It's the king here. If you're reading this, I'm most likely already gone. I'm gone because the stars have been blinking out, one by one. I'm going to find the key, the key to our survival. Donald and Goofy are to find Leon, who resides in Traverse Town. It also would help if you look for the key too._

_Sincerely, King Mickey_

_P.S. Don't forget to feed Pluto! _

Donald could not believe his eyes. He fed Pluto and looked for Goofy, the dog, who was also the commander of knights. Just as he predicted. Goofy was sleeping on the job. Donald performed his strongest thunder spell. Goofy was his target.

"Well, garsh. I was only sleeping." Goofy said, rubbing his eyelids.

"The king is gone! We need to find Leon and the "key." Donald yelled. "And don't tell anybody!"

"Not even Queen Minnie? How about Princess Daisy?" Goofy said.

"Neither!" Donald said.

Minnie and Daisy were watching the whole time. They both scoffed. But when Donald handed Minnie the note, suddenly her mood changed.

"Why would Mickey just leave me like this? He wouldn't even care to say goodbye!" Minnie cried.

"Hey! Look! Another note!" Donald said.

_Also, say sorry to Minnie for me._

_Sincerely, King Mickey._

"We'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said.


	4. Destroyed Paradise

**Chapter 4**

**Destroyed Paradise**

"Sora! Time for dinner!" Sora's mom said.

But Sora didn't hear his mom, as he was sneaking out to start his journey on the raft. The air outside was dark and cold. He heard a choir in the distance. Instantly, Sora was trying to keep his distance from the shadows he saw in his dream. Then he saw a door he never seen in the past. He entered it. Kairi was in the room.

"Sora…" Kairi gasped.

The door behind Kairi opened. Out came a wind that could easily be mistaken for sandstorm winds. Kairi slammed into Sora. But she disappeared into thin air. The door shut. He went out to find Kairi. He found Riku on a small island instead.

"Riku! Where's Kairi?" Sora said.

"I thought she was with you, Sora." Riku said. "No matter. Where we're going, she will be with us. We may never see our parents again… I'm not afraid of the dark!"

"Riku." Sora simply said.

"Come on." Riku said, holding an outstretched hand.

But there was no time to decide. Riku and Sora both sank into darkness. Sora found himself on a smaller version of the island, but with no buildings and palm trees. Loads of objects were floating around in the tornado. Sora managed to catch a family portrait. A single tear ran down his face. Sora heard a loud thump.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Who?" Darkside said.

"You were in my dream…" Sora said.

"I don't recall it." Darkside answered.

"You do too!" Sora angrily shouted.

"Just fight me." Darkside commanded.

Suddenly, Sora had a sword in his hands.

"Keyblade" Darkside muttered. "I'll swallow your island then leave you here to perish."

The sword glowed when Darkside swallowed the island. He was swept into a portal. Sora was passed out next to some crates. It's almost as if he's in a different world.


End file.
